


Mary's New Clothes

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural, bagels - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Bagelchester realizes she's been wearing the same nightgown since the night she got toasted on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kevin Freakin' Bagel

Mary Bagelchester was sitting around in the pantry one day when she caught a whiff of something that smelled like smoke and death. She looked around and couldn't see anything that might have created the scent, but then she looked down at herself and saw the same white nightgown that she was wearing when she got burned over 30 years ago.

"Why the heckie am I still wearing this crusty old rag of a nightgown?? It smells like my burned bagel flesh. Ew, this is gross," Mary said aloud.  
She decided it was time to get some new clothes.

Mary went to find her sons Sam and Dean Bagelchester and ask them about the latest fashion. She called out, "Bagel boys! What's in style?"

"Mom? Why do you ask?" Dean responded, walking over to where his mother stood.

"Because, you son of a bagel, I am wearing the same pancake-flipping nightgown I wore the night Bagzazel over-toasted me. I think it's time I updated my wardrobe."

"Cheese, mom, I'm not psychic. Calm down."

"Oh, right, you're not psychic. Sam is."

"Wait, what?" Dean looked more confused and dazed than Bagstiel when he didn't understand pop culture references.

"Nevermind."

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" Sam asked as he entered the pantry.

"Oh, I was just seeing if your brother could inform me about some of the lastest trends. I'm going to go shopping."

Sam frowned. "Well, I don't know about new trends, but I like wearing plaid."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh and put his bagel head in his bagel hands. "Sam, we know you like plaid. You've worn nothing but plaid since you were fourteen."

Sam looked offended and stepped back. "Wow, Dean. At least I do my laundry. You haven't taken the Bagulet off since 1991."

"You gave this to me!" Dean said, gesturing to the necklace he wore.

"BOYS!" Mary raised her voice to level louder than bagelly possible. "Snap out of it! You're forgetting the important thing here: my fashion choices."

"Sorry, mom," the brothers responded in low voices, afraid to meet their mother's gaze.

"Look, I'm just going to go the mall and see what I can find. Oh, but I don't want to wear this grody, stale thing any longer."

"You could borrow something from me," Sam suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, Sam, but I don't think your size jumbo bagel jeans would fit me."

Dean had another idea. "Why don't you go see if Charlie has anything? Actually, you could even go shopping with her. I went with her last time, somewhat against my will."

"That's a good idea, thank you Dean." Mary said in a much calmer voice than she had been using before. "I think I'll do that."


End file.
